Team
by MaelstromUchiha
Summary: He smiled as he saw his teammate and the Hyūga heiress happily together and vanished to see his own Genin team. Though he had his own Hyūga to handle.


Sasuke sat upon a house as he watched his teammate happily talking with the Hyūga heiress, a slight smile adorned his face. He was happy for his teammate to have found happiness like this, after all it had took said teammate long enough to notice the Hyūga heiress.

The two of them were headed for a date at Ichiraku ramen, the place where they official became a couple. He was there that day, two weeks ago and to say it was quiet an awkward confession was the understatement of the century. Both had blushed bright right, stuttering around for minutes, while three other people sat at the stand besides him with huge eyes and their jaws dropping to the ground.

He would have never believed it, if he himself hadn't seen it, because his teammate was normally quiet bold and outgoing. But it happened and it was quiet amusing now, especially to tease the two of them.

Shaking his head and clearing them of his thoughts he let the two women go their own way while he made his way to a training ground where his Genin team waited for him. It was quiet the talented bunch, with a male Aburame named Shikuro, which was quiet skillful in his clan jutsu and healing jutsu.

The next was a Nara named Sonoko, the girl was quiet proficient in tactics and distractions, traps to get the enemies bound to her, with her clan Jutsu. The last and quiet possibly a prodigy just as good as Neji was, Hyūga Hanabi. The girl was as good as Neji was at her age in her clan jutsu, though he made sure that she had long ranged attacks too.

Generally he made sure that they kept up to standard in physical condition and taught them elemental jutsu and Chakra control. He couldn't really teach them clan jutsu, only help them with them, because he could look at their Chakra flow and tell them what they did wrong, if the failed to find the mistake themselves.

He was greeted by the three of them casually and they began with the reviewing of the last training, which took place every three days, as there were mission days and clan days in between. The reviewing was mostly them figuring things out they did wrong and him agreeing to the reasons or denying them and giving them the real reason.

It was a way for them to improve even when he was on a longer mission and they would need to train alone. They should mostly learn by themselves or with their clan, he was just to guide them, to set them on the right path or in the right direction, while not influencing their mentality with his own views.

He himself would quiet say it is effective, as the three of them bonded nicely and mellowed out together, growing as a unit. Though considering he let them do most tasks alone and intervened only when it got out of hand, the three of them were quiet possible the closest team he had seen and he himself the most distanced Sensei.

Though that didn't mean he wasn't close with his Genin, as he trained with each separately every few training sessions and talked with them during these sessions a lot and learned about them. "So, do you think you are ready for the next C-Rank mission?" he asked them after the review session and all three practically jumped up, even the lazy Nara.

"Sensei, could we try a B-Rank mission, please? After all we had twenty C-Rank missions without great difficulty for us. Even the ones with a B-Rank Nukenin threat weren't that hard, you didn't even to intervene" spoke the Hyūga, giving him a slight pleading look.

Though if he would label it as such she would deny it and say it was expectant instead of pleading, but he said nothing to it at first and looked at the other two. "it would be a logical conclusion that we are ready to take on a B-Rank mission and I feel we could handle it" spoke Shikuro, the only male of the three Genin.

"I too think we are ready for it and should we run into something above our skill we still have you to fall back on and I am confident that we could at least stall long enough to make a decent plan if we are ambushed" were the two cents of the Nara girl, Sonoko.

While he agreed to it that they could take care of themselves and probably outmaneuver a A-Rank ninja, he still wasn't so keen on breaking rules, as B-Rank missions required at least a half of all team members as Chunin. Considering he himself was a Jonin and the three of them Genin there wasn't a second one to make it even.

Nodding he turned around walked to the nearest tree before disappearing, confident his team would follow just as easily. He wasn't disappointed when he arrive at the Hokage tower and his team dropped only half a second later from buildings.

Line

The same evening Sasuke sits on a tree in the village of Konohagakure, observing the on goings of the civilians. He like to study them, to observe and learn their normal, as the normal of an active ninja and a civilian is quiet different. They are the main reason for the survival of the village, besides threats of other villages attacking, which was quiet unlikely to happen now.

He had felt the Chakra signature nearing his half a mile away and turned to greet the girl. It was Hanabi, the Hyūga of his team. She dropped down on a branch besides him and stared down into the village too, hiding her signature just as he does and observes.

The girl kept searching for him when he was in the village and both were off duty, basically. He wasn't really sure if he was correct, but he had a pretty good guess. Still he said nothing to her and showed no sign of acknowledging her visits outside of them. It was private what they did in their spare time and had nothing to do with the duty on had while being active on the field.

Sakura and Hinata pass by, not noticing them and being almost like civilians in their ignorance. Maybe it was good that he hadn't stayed here, when he sees how observant his teammates are when off duty. He could even easily get the drop on Naruto if he wanted, that was how they let their guard drop and his was a disaster in his eyes.

"They seem happy together, they are good for each other" mentions Hanabi, which had spent quiet a lot time with both Kunoichi. He didn't bat an eye at her statement but continued to watch the two of them. They had stopped and were talking about buying something they saw in a stall and honestly they act like civilians.

He cant speak for Hinata, but at least Sakura should be able to sense Hanabi, which wasn't that good at hiding from people of their caliber. So she must be aware of being watched and the act she pulled off was quiet good, as used a pendant as mirror as turns it around to see who is watching her. He smirks just in the right moment as their eyes make contact, though she doesn't react to it.

"Is that so?" he questions her earlier statement, wanting to hear the reasoning behind it. "Well yeah, she makes Hinata more confident, bolder if you to call it that and Hinata makes her calmer, more level headed it seems" she listed and he blinked, he never so much attention to it, but she could be right about it, but in the end he didn't need to snoop through their live and just did so because she was his teammate.

Dropping down he walked in the opposite direction of Hinata and Sakura, Hanabi following him and falling into step besides him. Neither say anything until they reach a deserted front lawn of the Academy. He didn't guide them, she did and it seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Sasuke, I think I have a crush on you" she says, a little faster then her normal speech pattern, showing her nervousness. He shows no outward sign of being surprised, as he isn't really, as he thought of it but didn't think it would be possible. "It is really hard to keep my distance, as I like to be in your company and its almost as if the tough girl that I am doesn't exist around you, as it was shown this morning as I asked for a B-Rank mission"

She took a moment to compose herself again, but he used that timing to hold up a hand, so that she didn't continue. "It is ok, Hanabi" he begins, a little bit unsure of himself. He had never been in this situation and didn't know how to react, but he knew he cared enough about her to not shoot her down like the fangirls.

"At the moment we are in a Team, I your superior and I think our priorities could be influence by it, so I think until you too become a Jonin or an independent Chunin I think we should stay platonic" he answered her neutrally, his words in a monotone. Though Hanabi found it even worse that he wore a cold mask and spoke so indifferent.

She swallowed hard at that let down, but it wasn't really unexpected, though she still felt quiet a bit disappointed. Turning from him with a small "Ok, Thanks for your honesty" she wanted to walk away, to forget this day and move on. Still her hand was grabbed and she was spun to face Sasuke, which had stepped into her personal space.

Placing two hands on her shoulders Sasuke bent his knees a little to look her in the eyes evenly. "hey don't be sad, ok? In a few years I am sure you could grow into someone I could be interested in" were his words before he gently tapped two fingers against her forehead and vanished before she could react to it.

She stood there for a few seconds before she grinned lightly and made her way home, I a better mood than she thought she would be in after this conversion.


End file.
